A very Different Percy
by Mermaid's Magic
Summary: I am not good at this so just read. This Is an AU and wont be the same as the books and or Movies. The Main character is a very different Percy Weasley. don't like then don't read. Rated T may change later!
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Note:**_

 _ **Sarah132cs: Okay hey readers just so you know this will mainly be about Percy Weasley this is in a AU so while it might follow the book's and movie's a little later in the story or in the sequel there will be some changes.**_

 _ **Percy Weasley will be mega OOC! and he will be overpowered but he has been training since he was 4 years old. He will also not look the same as in the Movie.**_

 _ **Also I don't know if I will have him stay in Gryffindor or be in Slytherin.**_

 _ **I think I am leaning towards Slytherin but we shall see.**_

 _ **There will be Slash of both genders (Male x Male and Female x Female). just so you know. but that is in much much later chapters. Like when Percy is in 5th or 6th year of Hogwarts.**_

 _ **Also there will be additional classes in Hogwarts. that have been added or will be added .**_

 _ **Reviews and Helpful advice is welcomed but if you come with the intent of hurting, putting down, or being plain mean I will say**_

 _ **'FUCK YOU!' and then kindly ask you to not read any of my stories.**_

 _ **I am writing this for me. And if you like it then good for you. and if you don't then good for you and don't read it's that simple.**_

 _ **Thank you and enjoy reading.**_

 _ **Bye.**_

 _ **Chapter 1: Age's 3-5 years old**_

 **-3 year old Percy-**

Percy was left with his two Uncles for Halloween .

While His 'family' took his younger brothers Fred and George who where now a year old. and his older brothers Charlie and William

trick-or-treating.

Percy knew he was not wanted because he didn't look like the Normal 'Weasley'.

His Hair was not the normal shade of fire red it was a deep rich red that looked like a ruby color and his eyes were not the light blue or

honey brown they were a deep Royal blue that changed to a light Turquoise green.

Even though he was only 3 years old he knew this.

'Cause he was very smart and it helped that he could read minds and feel emotions of those he was near.

It was getting dark and Fabian one of his uncle's was getting up to put him to bed when Suddenly, Percy felt 5 people with evil

thoughts.

Percy knew his Uncles wouldn't believe him if he said something 'cause he was 3!

So he did the next best thing, he feed his Uncles the thought he was hearing and the feeling he had felt.

Needless to say his Uncle's Floo'ed out of there faster then you could say 'Cheesecake'.

A day latter the Daily Prophet said that 5 death eaters destroyed the house that his Uncles and he was at.

Percy was happy that his Uncles didn't die and where safe.

'cause they were his favorite family members.

He was so happy he didn't see the shocked looks directed at him by said Uncles.

 **-4 year old Percy-**

It was Halloween again. and Percy was hoping nothing would happen like Last year but he felt something was going to Happen yet he didn't know if it was a good something or a bad something.

And as of right now he didn't care Percy was hiding in the woods near his house because his Older brothers William or Bill as the family called him, and Charlie were playing hide-and-Seek a muggle game they were taught by the kids at the park.

But it has been a few hours and the moon was out, and Percy was lost and hungry and was hurt.

Percy stomped his foot he knew he was being childish and he knew he should have known better than to trust them, but he was still a 4 year old child!

They left him out in the woods at dark all alone.

He sat near a large pond as tears ran down his face.

"what's wrong child?" a female voiced asked.

Percy jumped violently and turned to the water.

He had to blink a few times to make sure he was seeing right. In the water was a young woman who had a tail.

"*sniff sniff* My Brothers said they were going to play with me. and told me to hide in the forest. *Sniff while wiping tears away*"

Percy told her. he couldn't say the rest so he showed her.

She saw his whole life however short it is.

"Child my name is Eva and I as the Princess of the Gemstone power merpeople want to grant you all the powers of my race. only if you want to that is." Eva said to Percy. while adding the last part so she didn't feel like she wasn't giving him a choice.

Percy was just in shock. "Really! you want me." he whispered , His shock was understandable because his own birth mother acted like he was a Evil

thing but Eva wanted him... his smart but still 4 year old mind was blown away with happiness.

Eva nodded her head yes. " but I need you to Drink this *hands a multi colored liquid * and put yourself halfway into the water. it will

be painful and it will be like I am blood adopting you." She said as he got into the water and drank the whole vial of liquid.

It was painful for a few seconds just before Percy went unconscious he whispered "Thank you mummy" he didn't see the tears in Eva's eyes.

The next few days Percy spent gaining control over his powers and his transformation.

He was very talented and beyond powerful that Eva had to give him Power and Magical holders.

When he finally got home only his older brothers noticed him. he gave them a _'I hate u'_ look and walked to his room. he missed his

brothers looks of shock and regret.

 **-5 year old Percy-**

Percy was left again but this time his mother dropped him off at Lily Potter's Sister's House along with Lily's 15 month old son Harry.

It was Halloween again and her excuse is she had to take care of the new addition to the family his new brother Ron.

How His 'mother' expected him to believe that sorry excuse was beyond him.

He may be 5 years old but he was very smart, even so his older brothers confused him, ever since he got home after that Halloween

when he was 4 , his brothers have been acting odd to say the least, and for some reason when his 'mother' left him, His older brothers

were glaring at her. See! Odd!

Anyway

So here he was sitting in the room with little Harry.

When Suddenly Percy felt a pulse of Dark Magic and he picked up thoughts that didn't make since to him.

There was a loud crash and Screams.

Then Mr. Dursley's Voice sounded "Pet! get the Kids up to the room! Hurry!" sounds of feet running up into the stairs and within

seconds Mrs. Dursley came in the room with Her young Son (Dudley) and her 4 month old Daughter (Violetta).

She had tears running down her face. She had just placed her two children in the crib with Harry when she turned to Percy.

"Percy dear you need to..." Before she could finish the door blasted open.

A Man walked into the room with Wand raised.

Percy knew who this was and he knew that this man didn't like killing Magic Children his thought told Percy he didn't like Killing any type of child be it Magical or not. but his thoughts were scared.

"Move aside you stupid muggle!" the man hissed at Mrs. Dursley

"Why the Bloody hell would I do that?" Mrs. Dursley asked

"I'll let you live..." the Man Started

"NO! You killed my Husband! why the Hell would I like you kill not only my sister's child but two of my own and another that is 4."

Mrs. Dursley yelled at the Man just as he raised his wand Percy heard the man say _**#Sorry#**_ but it had a hiss sound to it.

 **"Avada Kedavra!"** The Man yelled as the Green light shot forward a white light shielded the 5 people and a Gold, Silver and Blue shield add to the power.

Mrs. Dursley was knocked out as was her two children.

The Curse rebounded and hit the Man ripping out his soul from his body that turned to dust.

Two small pieces of the Man's Soul bonded to Harry and Percy.

Harry didn't have a choice cause he was knocked out and the soul fragment latched onto his new lightning bolt shaped scar that was now on his forehead.

While Percy was tired he was not heartless he was still a innocent 4 year old child who hated seeing anything or one in pain so he let the soul fragment bond to his magic and let it rest in his mind.

No one would know that Percy held a fragment of Lord Voldemort's soul.

Not even the Great Albus (To-many-dman-middle-names) Dumbledore who is the Leader of the 'Light' and the founder and Leader of 'Order of the Phoenix'.

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **Sarah132cs: I forgot to give the whole speech that I don't own 'Harry Potter' or anything having to deal with 'Mako mermaids' or 'H2o just add water' not to say anything having to do with 'Naruto'. they are all own by their makers. so there! *pouts***_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sarah132cs: I forgot to give the whole speech that I don't own Harry Potter or anything having to deal with Mako mermaids or H2o just add water not to say anything having to do with Naruto. they are all own by their makers. so there! *pouts***_

 **-6 year old Percy-**

Percy sighed he was tired of the Bull that Molly was trying to pull.

He had finally got to slip away and leave a Shadow Clone in his place. His Mum Eva had taught him how to control other energies than just Magic. There was Chakra and Spiritual and a few others. They were from a time lost to Man.

He was on his way to Gringotts to do a Blood Test on request of his mum.

He had reached a snowy white building that towered over the other little shops. Standing besides its bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was a pair of Goblins. they bowed to him and Percy bowed back to them in respect as he passed them, after all just because they were not Human/Wizard or Witch doesn't mean they are any less magical.

He totally missed the shocked looks on the faces of the two goblin guards. as they where not use to Wizards/Witches being respectful no matter what age said Witch/Wizard is.

Now he faced a second pair of doors, Silver this time and with words engraved upon them:

 **Enter Stranger, but take heed**

 **Of what awaits the sin of greed,**

 **For those who take, but do not earn,**

 **Must pay most dearly in their turn.**

 **So if you seek beneath our floors**

 **A treasure that was never your,**

 **Thief,you have been warned, beware**

 **Of finding more then treasure there.**

"I almost feel sorry for whoever tries to rob this place..." Percy whispered another pair of Goblins bowed and Percy bowed back again with the same reason as before and as the same as before he left two more very shocked Goblins that were shocked for the same reason as the other two were.

He enter a vast marble hall that had about a Hundred more Goblins sitting on high stools behind a long counter.

Percy made his way to a free Goblin. "excuse me sir. I was wondering if you could help me. that is if your not busy that is." Percy asked the Goblin in a kind voice that was filed with respect. The Goblin and a few others blinked at the child. Normally a Wizard or Witch would demand to be waited on. but a child was asking not demanding.

"What can I help you with.." The Goblin started.

"Oh I'm sorry that was very rude of me. My name is Percy Weasley." Percy said as his cheeks heated up he was so embarrassed that he was rude enough to forget to give his Name. again the Goblin was shocked this child was apologizing because he forgot to give his Name...

"Don't be sorry Mr. Weasley my name is RazorTooth now what may I help you with." the now named Goblin.. RazorTooth asked

"you can call me Percy if you want." Percy told him. "As for what I need um I need to take a full Blood Test that deals with 'creature inheritance' and 'family and money inheritance' and My 'abilities' please" Percy said.

RazorTooth nodded and lead him to a door that he didn't read.

"I need you to place a about 10 drops of blood on this parchment and it might take a few moments to list everything." RazorTooth told Percy.

Percy did as he was told and about 10 minutes later showed.

 **Information on Taker of Blood Test:**

Name: Percy Ignatius Weasley

Age: 6

Born: August 22, 1976 in Great Britain

Gender: Male

Parents:

Arthur Weasley- Father, Molly Weasley nee Prewett- mother , Eva - Blood/magic adopted mother

 **Family and Vaults Inheritance:**

House of Emrys - Heir by Blood and Magic, Vaults 201, 420 and 13

House of Le-Fay - Heir by Blood and Magic, Vaults - 701, 113, and 14

House of Slytherin- one of the Heir's by Blood and Magic, Vaults 101, 312, and 715

House of Ravenclaw- Heir By Blood, Vaults the Main Vault 102, and 123

House of Gryffindor- one of the Heir's by Blood and Magic, 103 and 813

House of Hufflepuff- Heir by Magic ,Vaults 104 and 105

Uchiha Clan- By blood adoption , main Vault 7

Senju clan- By blood adoption, main Vault 6

Clan of McCartney- By Blood , main Vault 10

House of Sertori- by Blood, main Vault 9

Clan of Blackely and McLaren- By blood adoption, main Vaults 8 and 11

 **Money and other things Inheritance:**

Emrys- Vault 201 has : 864,248,987,000 Galleons, 1700 Sickles and 400 knuts, Vault 420 has: lots of gemstones of different colours and kinds. Vault 13 has: rare potion ingredients and Books and Scrolls

Le-Fay- Vault 701 has : 800,000,000,000 Galleons, 200 Sickles and 13 knuts, Vault 113 has: different pieces of jewelry, Vault 14 has: 4000 gold bars, 5000 silver bars, and 3230 books.

House of Slytherin- Vault 101 has: 14,000,047,434 Galleons and 1323 sickles and 0 knuts ,Vault 312 has- 300 spell books and 100 Potion books that are written in parselscript , and Vault 715 has: lots of things dealing with potions.

House of Ravenclaw- Vaults , the Main Vault 102 Has: a huge library with millions of books on all types of Magic, and Vault 123 has: 130,000,000,000 Galleons and 0 sickles and 0 knuts

House of Gryffindor- Vault 103 has: 400,000,000,000 Galleons, 13 Sickles and 12 kunts , and Vault 813 has: weapons lots and lots of weapons.

House of Hufflepuff- Vault 104 has: 123,000,000,000 Galleons , 0 sickles and 0 kunts ,and Vault 105 has: books , jewelry, and other stuff.

Uchiha Clan- main Vault 7 has 1432 scrolls on Jutsu and taijutsu, and other scroll that help with their abilities and has 458 gold bars

Senju clan- main Vault 6 has scrolls and information on everything from that time.

Clan of McCartney- main Vault 10 has : treasure among Treasure (That is found at the bottom of the ocean)

House of Sertori- main Vault 9 has : Ocean type things that are need in Potion, as well as a few potion (books that are lost.)

Clan of Blackely and McLaren- main Vaults 8 has: books on Mermaids and Mermen and Vault 11 has: piles of gold

 **Places Owned:**

The Daily Prophet- 85 %

Gringotts - 35 %

Quality Quidditch Supplies- 25%

Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop - 25%

Broomstix- 50%

Emrys Mansion/Manor - can't be found but by ring Portkey

Le-Fay's Castle - can't be found but by ring Portkey

Mako Island - in Australia

 **Creature Inheritance:**

Gem/Power Merman- unlocked since age 4

Dark elf - Locked until age 13

High elf - Locked until age 13

1/2 Dragon/snake - Locked until age 10

 **Abilities:**

Wandless magic - 90 %

Full Elementalist - 95 %

Parseltongue - 100%

Parselmagic - 50 %

Weather Magic - 25%

After the test was done both Percy and RazorTooth could only stare in shock at the paper. both thought were like 'Holy Shit' and 'Damn'

Percy got a worried look in his eyes. "Can you not tell anyone or show anyone this. well except the part about what concerns the Goblin race..." he asked

"Sure but young Percy may I ask why?" RazorTooth asked still shocked that a non-goblin and Child was part owner of a Goblin run bank.

Percy shifted his feet, sighed and said "Molly Weasley doesn't like me very much she still feeds me and talks to me when I'm good. but if she found out about well this! *Waves hand at the money part* she will want it. and then she will have my Abilities and C.I. blocked because she can."

RazorTooth didn't miss the fact he called her Molly and not mum and nodded his head. "Okay I will tell the others that you are part owner of Gringotts."

"Okay. hey can I have a wallet that gives all Currency no matter where I am?" Percy asked

"It will cast a 200 Galleon fee and we can add charms that only one with your magic, blood, and Voice can draw money of any kind from it. and if you lose it or it is stolen it will reappear within seconds on your person." RazorTooth told him. Percy nodded to the fee and was given a black dragon hide wallet that had a green shine to it.

"Thank you for your help RazorTooth. bye." Then Percy placed the wallet into his pocket and left Gringotts bank. With a Smile on his 6 year old face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sarah132cs: Yea! readers now this chapter is when Percy gets 3 friends and a couple of Pen-Pal's see if you can guess who.**

 **-7 year old Percy-**

Percy was walking around muggle London on a mission.

He wanted to learn the muggle way of fighting, so he was looking for a Dojo to join.

A few hours later and Percy was just about to give up when he saw 3 kids dressed in white fighting style robes that he had seen on TV sometime when he was 6 or something.

So he followed them. they went into a large building called 'Mixed Arts!'.

Percy entered the building and what he saw amazed him. He saw kids working on hand-to-hand combat, and Weapon combat.

Suddenly Percy was tapped on the shoulder.

Percy turned to a boy who was probably only then him by a year or two. he had Dark black hair and silver eyes that Percy knew he was blind, he also had tan skin. and was taller then Percy by a head and 1/2.

"Hello my name is Patrick Young are you looking to join?" The boy now identified as Patrick asked

"Hi, My name is Percy Weasley and yes I am." Percy answered Patrick

"Okay I'll lead you to the manager/teacher and my Dad. he will tell you how much money a year is. and he will give you the information." Patrick said as he led Percy into a office and introduced him to his father.

As it turned out Percy had brought enough money for 2 or 3 years. that was perfect because when he turned 11 he had to quit because of Hogwarts. and he was lucky because the man who ran the Dojo was known as Billy Young also happened to be a Wizard that graduate from Durmstrang Institute.

So he understood about Hogwarts and Magic cause he too was a Wizard.

That also cleared the reason why Patrick didn't run into anyone or thing he could see with his feet by vibrations he sends out with magic as he walks.

After a few weeks Percy became friends with not only Patrick but 4 other kids his own age that were also wizards. and 3 came from Big time families in the Wizarding world.

1st was James Odin Black who is the eldest son of Sirius Black and Maira Black nee Evans. He had his mother's Red hair but in a shade darker and her Green eyes but they looked like a light Jade green . he had his father's pureblood looks but he took after his mother in Personality but he had a wicked mean streak to those that messed with his friends. he has a younger sister that was named Hana Love Black she is the same age as Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. How they became friends they ran into each other.

2nd was Alexander Max Granger who is the eldest son of Emily and David Granger who are Muggles. He was born with his Grandfather's Hair , a white almost silver blonde colour and his Grandmother's Dark Forest Green eyes. he doesn't look like a muggle-born not by a long shot. How they became friends, Percy felt that he had magic and if left untrained he would have blown up his Neighborhood. He has a little Sister named Hermione Jean Granger she is the same age as Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hana Black.

3rd was Rayden Leon Malfoy who is the eldest son of Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy nee Black. He got his looks from both his Father and Mother his hair is two tone with Black and Blonde, his eyes though where from his Great x5 grandfather they were a crystal Green colour. He has a younger brother who's name is Draco Lucius Malfoy same age as the others, How they met they ran into each other.

and the Last was Jacob Lee Zabini who was the eldest son of Mrs. Zabini or often referred to as The Black Widow. He has his father's light skin tone and his mother's dark black hair but he has his father's eye colour Christmas green. he has a 1/2 brother who is named Blaise Zabini . How they met they ran into each other.

They all had a few things in common they were each ignored by at least one of their parents, or their parents favored one over the other (Not in Jacob's case his mother dotes on all 4 of them..), they were different from their family in at least one or two ways Example; Looks, actions, other stuff. and they were all powerful in their own right.

Percy grew to see them as brothers. and they became a odd family with Patrick as a older brother and Mrs. Zabini who decided she hated to see children on their own and somewhat adopted them. So she became a Mother to all 6 of them.

They told each other everything they were each other's secret-keeper and yes Percy told them everything that happened since he was 3, he even told them about the Blood test he did when he was 6 years old.

And the truth to what happened when The Dark Lord Voldemort came to kill Harry, and about the soul fragment's the one that attached itself to Harry and Him, who by the way has yet to wake up!

James who had read of Horcurxes in the Black Library told them all that Percy had become a living one. and told the others that if anyone from the light found out. they'd want to kill Percy to get rid of Voldemort. So they did a vow that they couldn't tell anyone without Percy's say.

After that was done he told Percy that Horcurxes feed off Magic in order to keep 'awake'.

Percy asked if that meant they drain magic from the person themselves.

He said yes, and Percy told him that he had more than enough. and started to feed a little of his magic at a time to it.

James told him it could take up to a year for it to wake and another year for it to be able to talk.

Percy was happy that he found a way to help it. and the other 4 were happy to help.

From then on They had no Secrets none at all. they told each other what happened in their lives up to that point and it was perfect, until they had found those damn Gems !

 _ **Authors Note:**_

 _ **Sarah132cs: Okay in the next chapter Percy is 8 years old same with the other 4 while Patrick is 10. It is Halloween and they each have advanced in the Mixed Martial Arts because they are not only fast learners they also have magic. No they are not 10th degree Black Belts they won't be until the they are 10, and Patrick when 12.**_

 _ **I will be adding some things from Power Rangers Dino Thunder. but not the Zords and overgrown monsters. So next time On 'A different Percy!' I don't know if I should Hate Halloween or Not!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sarah132cs: Hello readers just so you know I am doing this for me. and Yes I know I over powered Percy and Yes I know Percy is OOC. this Story is AU so there! I don't own anything to do with Mako Mermaids, H20 just add water, Bleach, Power Rangers, or Harry Potter characters! I only own my OC's and I don't know if I'd count Percy Weasley being an OC in all but Name. so I will say the Name doesn't belong to me, but his Looks and power and other stuff was my idea. but nope not the Name. I might make his friends call him something else. or they will all have nicknames. D.K.Y.**_

 **-Percy Age 8-**

Percy was very, very nervous tonight was Halloween. and so far every Halloween something happened sometimes something little and then something huge like after his 3rd, 4th, and his 5th birthdays. just to name a few major ones.

Anyway.

It was taking all the control he had so he wasn't bouncing or tearing a hole in his best Friend, Jacob Zabini's rug.

On second thought it was taking All his self Control and a few Calming charms, and a Full Body-Bind Curse (Of their own creation) that came from his friends James Black, Rayden Malfoy, and Alexander Granger.

"I know you told us what happened on Halloween before you met us." James started

"But you need " Rayden picked up

"To cool it!" Alexander ended

"You guys sound like The twin's!" Percy told them bluntly.

"That is not cool man!" James said with a pout

"Yeah! we're way more Awesome then they are!" Alexander whined

"and so are our pranks and we don't get caught" Rayden added.

Just then Jacob came in with Patrick.

Jacob took one look and told them Bluntly "I don't want to know!" then he sat down.

"Is he worried about tonight?" Patrick asked James

"Yea he is." James told him

"At least he isn't with his birth 'Mother' " Alexander said Then added "Besides what's the worst that can happen?"

Percy suddenly broke out of the Body-Binding curse and looked at him with Horror and Panic look on his face.

The other 4 turned to him slowly.

"Please tell me you did not just say that!" James asked as he looked at his Muggle-born friend in Horror

"Why?" Alexander asked he was puzzled what did he say wrong? he thought back and... "SHIT!" He cursed "Why did I say that?!"

"How should we know!?" Patrick asked panicky this was not good. Even he knew you should not say that on Halloween! That's just asking for something to go wrong!

Suddenly there was a huge ' **BAM!** ' then followed with a ' **Thump** ' and then a man was thrown threw the door.

Litteraliey.

As in he smashed through the door.

As he landed in front of the 6 stunned, shocked and wide eyed kids, a silver box fell out of his coat pocket and busted open and out came 6 coloured gems tumbled out of the silver box and fell onto the floor . Before the gems hit the ground they flung themselves at the kids.

Percy caught the White and red gem as it Glowed he got the knowledge on his two new powers, White fire, and Super-speed.

Patrick caught the Black Gem and as it Glowed he got the ability to see and the knowledge on his new power of Invisibility.

James caught the Blue Gem and as it glowed he got the knowledge on his new power to control Water.

Alexander caught the Green Gem and as it glowed he got the knowledge on his new power controlling Nature. (Not animals but Plants!)

Rayden caught the yellow gem and it to glowed he got the knowledge on his new power to create and control lightning.

as for Jacob he caught the Snow White Gem and it glowed as well, giving him the knowledge on how to create and control Ice/snow.

Everything was quiet for a second then Percy sighed and went to the nearest wall and started to bang his head on it. while mumbling "I ***Bam*** Hate ***Thump*** Halloween ***Bam*** " he continued doing this until Jacob got out of his shock and rushed to him and pulled him away from the wall.

The man on the floor bolted up and was on his feet in seconds. He patted himself down like he was trying to find something.

"Hey!" James yelled at the man who jumped and turned around in a fighting position. Then he blinked at them.

"What are you kids doing here?!" The man yelled in panic

"Wha...what do you mean what are we doing here?" Rayden asked

"We should be asking you that!" James added

"Yea so what the Bloody Hell are you doing in my House!" Jacob asked with a blank face but his eyes were burning mad.

"And What are these Rocks?!" Percy asked. He didn't want more Powers! He could barely keep what he had (With seals and other things he storied his Magic, Chakra, and Spiritual energy into) under control!

"Wha... My name is Doctor. Tommy Oliver what do you mean your hou... ***Looks around*** Well SHIT! I'm no longer in the Amazon forest. ***sees the Gem's in the kid's hand *** Double Shit! ***Slaps forehead and mumbles*** not again!" Tommy said more to himself.

"Hello can you explain how you got into my house?!" Jacob yelled. He was mad and wanted answers.

Tommy explained that he was in a lab that was in the center of the Amazon Rainforest doing research on the new set of Gems called Phoenix gems. he continued to say that he was attacked by a breed of Tyrannodrones that could warp time. and told them of the species and some other stuff.

"Okay so let's get this straight. You *points at Tommy* thought it was a good Idea to clone Tyrannodrones that have been long since dead for over 4,000 years. but then they escaped. and then You brought back More Tyrannodrones from different Species." James asked but he was unable to continue so Alexander picked it up from there.

" Then They too escaped. Then you found Dino Gems and they fell into the hands of 4 teenagers in a different dimension. but only three of the gems where from u so they were good and the fourth was taken from a fortress on a rock from some evil dude. and became a evil ranger..." Alexander took a breath and continued "but in the end the evil ranger turned good and you guys saved the world."

Rayden then started " so you went back to your universe and then came up with another idea. to resurse the Phoenix gems. and then the Tyrannodrones attacked you yet again and you just happened to have said gems on your person."

"and now we have been blessed or chosen to protect any of the worlds Starting with this one..." Jacob finished

All 6 kids were thinking one thing 'This guy is a moron!'

"Um there are a few things I need to point out." Tommy said nervously

"It can't get much worse." Alexander said

 **SLAP!**

"Ow! What was that for?!" Alexander cried out in pain. Percy on the other hand just shot him a Death glared.

"What did we say about saying _THAT!_ " Percy growled out.

"Um Oops?" Alexander asked, but it came out as a question. before Percy could leap at him Patrick grabbed ahold of his shirt. and looked at Tommy.

"Get on with whatever u need to say Dr. Oliver." Patrick said as he held Percy back from killing Alexander.

"Um right well. Good News is you get your own Phoenix. *looks at the kids* and the bad news is when you *looks at Percy* hit 20 or 25 you'll never age again and you have about 3 mates in this Dimension." Tommy said/told them. not tell Percy he had more in other Dimensions, and that his mates where also immortal after age 25. he didn't think it wise. He liked living Thank. You. Very. Much.

"I HATE HALLOWEEN!" Percy yelled! and for once his friends agreed with him.

-The End of this chapter!-

 _ **Authors Note:**_

 _ **Sarah132cs: Yea don't ask about this chapter. cause this just popped into my brain.**_

 _ **Also Should his friends be Immortal as well? cause I don't know yet.**_

 _ **and No Patrick will not be going to Hogwarts even if he can now see. He will be traveling the world when the others head to Hogwarts. He will be writing a book. On the world both Muggle and Magical.**_

 _ **I also don't have a Beta. and if you are interested in being a beta for this story or even a Co-Author please let me know by PM.**_

 _ **Thank You.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note/**

 **Sarah132cs: Hello readers.**

 **Now in this chapter they will be getting their Letters. There will also be somethings that have not been seen/read in the earlier chapters. But there will be Flashbacks to explain why they are doing them. or how they ended up doing them.**

 **As for other notices** __

 _'Hello' = this is mind thinking_

 _'Hello' = this is mind communication_

 **'Hello?'** =this is Tom Riddle talking to Percy in his mind

$Hello$ = this is Parseltongue

Hello = this is Phoenix talk

 **Please R &R **

**and I don't have a beta so there will be mistakes.**

 **Thank You**

 **and**

 **Happy reading to ya.**

 **Goodbye!**

It was quiet in the Weasley household but that is to be expected since it was only 1 o'clock in the morning, and Mr. Weasley didn't have to be at work until 9 o'clock and Mrs. Weasley didn't start breakfast for the others until 8 o'clock.

But still there was one Weasley that always got up at this hour in the morning. and its not the older 2 Weasleys. nor are they the younger Weasleys. in fact it happened to be the one who no longer considered himself apart of the family.

And that is 11 year old Percy Weasley who goes by the Nickname Shiki by his friends.

He was dressed in Grey baggy sweatpants and a form fitting dark green shirt. On his feet he had Combat boots on, and he had his waist length dark red hair tied into a low pony tail so it wouldn't get in the way.

He walked out of the house and started to Jog to the location that was 5-to-6 miles away from the place he lived.

He normale went to this place to either meet his friends or to do his morning workout.

Today he was doing his workout.

but he was cutting it in Half because today was his 11th Birthday. and his friends were going to send him his presents and cards while at breakfast. As well as Fan-mail.

He couldn't wait to see his 'Parents' faces. Call him mean but his so-called-parents deserved the shock that he was not only friends with 'Dark' family members kids but also a 'muggle-born' (Who is not really a muggle-born (Sarah132cs: Find out why in the flashbacks) )but also in a band with them called **'The Demonic Angels'** and his Adventure series book that has to deal with a Merman's adventures called **'Andy's Merman Adventures'** he has 3 books out.

the first book was called ** _'Andy's Merman Adventures: Into the Sea'_** This book solded out with in the first few months he made 900 pounds in muggle money and that was just in Great Britain alone. He had sold 100 copies for 9.00 Britain pounds. (Sarah132cs: If anyone really knows how much 100 copies of books that are sold for 9.00 pounds is then please let me know cause I'm not too sure on this.)

the second book is called _**'Andy's Merman Adventure: The Cursed Treasure'**_ this sold out faster then before and made a lot more as it was priced at 10.50 pounds,

and the third book that was just released is called _**'Andy's Merman Adventures: Magic of the Full moon'**_ He has yet to find out what has happen with it cause he just finished it and sent it in a few days ago.

Anyway

After his jog he started on his warm-ups for 15 minutes then he started on his training.

He did 50 right punches, left kicks, left punches and right kicks each.

The rhythm he went at was like this. 'right punch, left kick, left punch, right kick and repeat' he did this 50 x each

he then when to do his 100 sit-up, then his 100 push-ups and after that he did his 100 pull-up and after wards he cooled down as he did laps in the cold water.

 **'Are you done yet?'** A voice sound in Percy's head.

'Yea I'm done. By the way Tom how are you feeling?' Percy asked Tom.

Tom had 'woken' up from his 'sleep' by the time Percy was 9 thinks to Percy adding extra magic for him to 'feed' off of. and was now very chattie the same went for the other soul piece that was stuck to Harry.

Who was dubbed 'Snakey' by the 8 year old and oddly enough both 'Snakey' and 'Tom' were the mother-hen type.

And Tom hatted when Percy got hurt or ignored by his 'parents' but he was happy that his 'older brothers' were starting to noticed that he disappears for a while then reappears.

 **'I am fine... Hey what are you doing I thought you said you were done!'** Tom yelled in Percy's mind as he started to train with his Weapons

'I still have to do 'Magic meditation', 'Spiritual power control', 'Charaka control', then I can go back to the place where I have to live.' Percy thought back to Tom.

Tom didn't say anything back but Percy got the feeling he was pouting about something.

Percy got to the Weasley house at 7:35 am and went into the Kitchen but froze when he saw his two older brothers in the kitchen in a suggestive position.

Bill was underneath Charlie both were in just their night-pants and they had no shirt on.

 **'I didn't know your eldest brother was a sub I thought he would be a Dom.'** Tom remarked in shocked

Percy on the other was doing a very good impression of a fish while staring wide-eye at his older brothers.

 _ **Authors Note:**_

 _ **Sarah132cs: This is the end of this chapter I know it is very short and is very blended and boring sorry about that, but next chapter might be funny.**_

 _ **Just so you know he no longer considers himself a Weasley.**_

 _ **Also He has been blood adopted by the Mermaid Eva and there are more surprises later. in the story.**_

 _ **I have No Beta yet.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading and giving reviews.**_

 _ **Bye for now.**_


End file.
